


The Beginning

by BA_Fangirl (Fastest_Girl_Alive)



Series: Doppelgängers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Multi, different version of chat noir, literally my hot mess of a story, superpowered characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/BA_Fangirl
Summary: General introduction of my characters.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm freaking alive!
> 
> I orphaned over half of my works recently, so that's why I have a whole lot less works.
> 
> This work is the first in a series of one-shots for my characters, so if you want to read my crap, here you go!
> 
> Please give me feedback, I'd love to hear from you.

Peter slowly opened his eyes to see someone who looks like Jennifer, but he knew it couldn’t possibly be her. This Jenny was wearing heavy dark eyeshadow and a top that dipped much too low by her standards.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” she said, her dark pink lips spreading into a sickeningly sweet grin. “Usually he’s out for three hours at least.”

“Who are you?” Peter demanded, slowly trying to free his hands from their restraints.

“I’m Aphrodite, sweetheart.” She ran a painted nail down his cheek.

“Get your hand off of me,” growled Peter, whipping his head away.

“Oh, c’mon, you don’t mind.” Aphrodite frowned.

“I don’t mind,” Peter found himself repeating, turning his head back to face Aphrodite. _What the hell?_

“That’s better.” Aphrodite smirked. “I look familiar to you, don’t I?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “You look like...someone I work with.”

“The speedster,” Aphrodite affirmed. “And, likewise, you look like my boyfriend.”

Peter almost choked on his own spit. “Your what?”

“My boyfriend, Vanish.” The woman hit a button on her watch and a picture of a man who looked almost exactly like Peter was projected directly above the watch. The only noticeable difference was a scar that ran through the doppelgänger’s eye.

“He’s blind in that eye,” muttered Aphrodite, as if she’d seen Peter staring at the scar. “Silver was still a bit unstable; she slashed him right in the face.”

“Who’s Silver?” Peter asked, not sure if he really wanted his question to be answered or not.

“Someone else I work with,” responded Aphrodite. “She’s got some...unhealthy tendencies.”

“Seems legit,” muttered Peter.

Aphrodite’s watch vibrated loudly, so she clicked a button and a video feed popped up of a girl who looked similar to Mari, but with piercing silver eyes and extremely pale skin.

“Hey Siren, what’s up?” Aphrodite asked.

Siren signed something much too rapidly for Peter to understand, but apparently Aphrodite did.

“Yeah, drag him in. I’m sorry.” She frowned.

Siren nodded and the video feed ended.

“What was that about?” Peter asked.

“Siren accidentally spoke to a guy, and now she either has to murder him or let him murder himself for her.” Aphrodite explained. “She has to sign when she’s in siren form so she doesn’t cause any of us to commit suicide and jump in the ocean.”

“Oh,” Peter stated. He didn’t really know what else to say.

Aphrodite glanced at his blank facial expression. “Oh, cheer up, sweetheart. I can’t bear seeing you upset.”

Immediately, Peter smiled a little, though unsure why.

“There we go,” Aphrodite grinned.

A small patter of footsteps was heard from behind Peter. He tried to crane his neck to see who it was.

“Chris! Lovely!” Aphrodite clapped her hands together delightedly. “This is your doppelgänger, Peter.”

“Pleasure,” came the practically-silent voice.

“Speak up a bit, darling,” Aphrodite said with a semi-sympathetic look in her eyes.

“Pleasure,” repeated Chris, with a slightly more audible voice.

“Do people just always listen to you?” Chris asked Aphrodite.

“Yes, sort of.” Aphrodite laughed. “That’s my superpower, for lack of a better word: mental manipulation.”

“What?” Peter exclaimed. _Oh no, I am not going to get manipulated into betraying my team. Back off, lady. I don’t care if you look like my ex, I will murder you._

“Sweetheart, calm down.” Aphrodite placed a slender hand over his.

 _Nope, you’re not going to get to me this...easily…_ Peter sighed. _Whatever, I’m good. What was I worrying about anyway?_

Chris glanced nervously down at his doppelgänger, clearly worried for his well being.

“May I leave?” Chris asked, glancing up at his girlfriend. Even though he was several inches taller than her, she wore eight-inch heels purely to gain leverage over him.

“Absolutely, darling.” Aphrodite pat his shoulder and gestured him away.

Chris hurried off, leaving the base entirely. Silver and Siren were on patrol and Chaos was busy admiring himself in a mirror, so it was the perfect escape. He had to find the League. 

~~~~~

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

The second Chris had reached the League base, he’d earned a swift punch in the face from a much shorter Aphrodite. 

“Where have you been and what the hell happened to your eye?” She demanded. 

Chris was honestly shocked by the outburst and immediately broke down crying. _God, Chris, get your act together. Don’t look vulnerable._

“Oh god,” muttered Aphrodite’s doppelgänger. “You’re not Matter Man, are you?” 

“N-No,” He stammered between tears. 

“C’mon, sit down.” She led him over to a chair. It was honestly a little weird getting to sit down by himself. “I’m Trailblazer, or Jenny if that's a little better." 

"Your doppelgänger didn't let us call her by her name, so Jenny is fine," murmured Chris. 

“Okay,” Jenny smiled gently. “What can I call you?” 

“Chris is fine,” he muttered, rapidly wiping away tears. 

Angela walked into the room and noticed Chris sitting there. He glanced up at her and immediately flinched back, causing his chair to fall over in the process. 

“Are you okay?” Jenny grabbed his hand and helped him back up. “I promise, she's not going to hurt you.” 

“Her double gave me this scar,” blurted Chris. “I’m really sorry, I’m honestly terrified of my entire team and I ran here for comfort and…” 

“Hey,” Jenny began rubbing circles on his back. “It’ll be okay. You’re with us now.” 

A loud beep sounded from the main console, signalling that they had a video message from one of their team members. 

“It’s Peter,” Mari called from the other room. “Should I put him on?” 

“Yeah.” Jenny led Chris into the console room as Peter's face popped up on the screen. 

“What the hell’s he doing there?” He cried in disgust. “Did you replace me?” 

“Shut up, Peter, he hates his team almost as much as you do,” scoffed Jenny. “What’s up?” 

“Aphrodite’s got mental manipulation powers. That’s the only reason why I’m still here. I’m not allowed to leave.” 

“Yeah,” Chris affirmed. “I was able to escape her grasp to get here. I asked her to leave. She meant the room, I meant the base.” 

“Clever thinking,” Jenny pat him on the back, causing him to flinch for a second. “Sorry.” She snapped her attention back to Peter on the screen. “Try to word your requests a certain way and you should be able to get yourself out.” 

“Or, you know, use your powers, dumbass!” Angela called smugly. 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Peter snarled. “I can’t. She told me I couldn’t, anyway.” 

“Well, figure out something.” Jenny said before cutting the connection. “Who wants to save him?” She placed her hands on her hips. 

“I’ll go,” huffed Mari. She adjusted her ring before heading out of the door. 

“Dude, you like saving him!” Jenny shouted as the door slammed shut. 

“No I don’t!” Mari retorted, fully aware of the lack of truth in that statement. 


End file.
